The Animevengers Fanfic TV Series
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A TV Show to the Animevengers universe where all of the DreamWorks, Disney, Pixar, and even some Warner Brothers Animation characters try to work together to defeat their old enemies led by an old rival. Episode total: 2
1. Promotion

_**Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is the promotion for the Animevengers TV series. It's not going to be on YouTube, Netflix, or an actual tv series on television, but it will be another fanfic story. You see, it turns out I'm still slow on continuing my other crossovers, so here's what I'm gonna do. Here are five reasons.**_

 _ **1) I'll make the tv series starting this month.**_

 _ **Why, you may ask? Well, because I was planning to do it before Halloween ended, but instead I watched Ghostbusters and gave some candy to the Trick or Treaters. So, I thought November will be the right month to start the series.**_

 _ **2) I'll try and finish the other crossovers while I'm doing so.**_

 _ **Now, I'm still on Animevengers 4, How To Train Your Leafmen, Dragons: Riders of the Cavemen, How To Train Your Frozen Dragon, Team Blue Sky, Rise of the Guardians (Reboot), and others and everyone's been disappointed that I haven't continued them yet. Well, you see, I needed to rest my brain because it's been tired. Anyway, I now realize that all my crossovers have to be finished as soon as possible. I mean, I did completed my How To Train Your Kung Fu series, so I need to do the same since it's been like separate years starting from 2013 to this year.**_

 _ **3) I'll stick to all of the characters' personalities which I failed to do in DreamWorkers and my previous Animevengers fanfics.**_

 _ **When I made that Animevengers-Universe, one of my friends decided not to join the club because he was disappointed at the lack of staying true to the DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney characters' personalities and I understand why. You see, I thought I was telling the story in my own way, but then again, I've written some cheesy stuff since 2011. And also, the lack of interaction between the side characters was also disappointing to other fanfic users.**_

 _ **4) I will incorporate the future Animevengers sequels into the tv series and I will further it when I have a chance. Because my list for the sequels from 2015 to 2018 will take an extremely long time for me to create, so I will take my time to finish the Animevengers series as soon as possible.**_

 _ **The reason why is because if I create one sequel too many, it will get less views and no one will get interested. So, if the tv series will prove to be successful, then I will create one more sequel and it will be The Animevengers X-finity Wars Part 1 and 2. Also, I will include the sequels to DreamWorkers, the Pixar Rangers trilogy and other solo DreamWorks crossovers into the series in order to attract some viewers.**_

 _ **And 5) I will start with the prologue that will be from Animevengers: The Queens of Darkness and the title of each other sequels will also be on the tv series.**_

 _ **Because after I created two teasers for The Queens of Darkness, I forgot the write the actual story because I've been extremely busy with work, but I don't mean to sound like a jerk. Anyway, aside from what I said about the episode titles from the Animevengers sequels that will be on the tv series, I think that bringing the villains in the series will also be fresh but as long as the create some longer chapters. Also, I've changed the date of the Queens of Darkness Part 1 from October to November in order to save some time. Part 2 will still be in December. The other Animevengers stories, however, will come even sooner instead of the actual release dates I've made.**_

 _ **Before I end this promotion, I wanted to say that I'm grateful that most of you have liked my Animevengers stories since 2012. To have such fans is an adventure. To have such an incredible imagination that inspired everyone else to do the same. So, long story short, Animevengers is a great experience for me and when it's finished, I will always remember it the same way I did for the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. And that's all for the promotion. See you later, guys and comment if you like.**_


	2. Opening Intro

When you wish upon a star  
It makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams will come true

Then, the intro starts with the music from Alan Menken (The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, and Tangled), Hans Zimmer (The Lion King, The Prince of Egypt, Madagascar, and Kung Fu Panda) Harry Gregson Williams & John Powell (Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, Ice Age, and Rio) plays into the background of the events of all the movies. Then, an Avengers-style theme created by Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Harry Gregson Williams, John Powell, and Alan Silvestri is created as a spiritual successor.

We are the Animevengers  
We bring goodness to the sun  
We are the Animevengers  
We stand together as one

Enemies are on our path  
They only bring death and hatred  
But that all will soon change  
Because good has something sacred

We count on you  
To save the day  
We need your help  
And nothing will get in our way

We are the Animevengers  
We are the Animevengers  
We are the Animevengers  
Animevengers!


	3. A Dark Letter

_**The Animevengers TV Series**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dark Letter**_

Somewhere in the ocean, a hooded person rows his boat and stops right in the middle of it. He takes out an amulet. A dark amulet with a red ruby at the center. He raises it into the air before he spoke in ryhme.

 _ **O' mighty amulet, hear my plea**_  
 _ **Bring forth those who rival me**_  
 _ **Dark magic, let evil flow through their heart**_  
 _ **Pray you now, amulet, and let them impart**_

The amulet glows brightly red and dark spirits appeared. Only three of them, however, and they flew separately except the first one, who flew down into the ocean. A moment later, they found all three dead bodies of the infamous villains from separate worlds. A dead octopus creature, a dark shadow with a sword impaled, and a skeleton of a body crushed by a boulder. Only one person, however is still alive and is at a prison in London. Pictures of black spotted fur were on the wall as the spirit entered it. It carries a woman offscreen before the police spotted the empty prison cell.

"Blimey!", exclaimed a male police officer, "She's gone!"

Meanwhile, back at the ocean, the hooded person writes a letter using the amulet.

You have been brought back from the dead and your vengeance is yet to be carried out. I have heard of your deeds to all of the good people and I find them to be very refreshing. Killing animals, tricking other people into making deals, putting spells on other people, and poisoning them. These are good traits when it comes to evil. You will have your vengeance if you do one single thing. Find my enemy and destroy him. He seems to be fighting evil alongside others from separate worlds. He is considered by many to be the master. The one who strives to bring peace to this world. Well, that will soon change. While you four do your job, I will do mine by finding the one who created a group of heroes. Heroes that do good. Heroes that will stop at nothing to protect those that they love. They go by the name of the Animevengers. Once I find that leader, I will carry out of death for him/her. Now, go and succeed if you can, my Queens of Darkness.

Somewhere

Meanwhile, at Disneyland, where all of the Disney characters live peacefully aftering achieving their happily ever afters. Suddenly, an alarm came and it alerted the Disney characters from the Golden Age, the Dark Age, the Renaissance, the Second Dark Age, and the Second Renaissance. After they became terrified, including the ladies, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, who saw the terrified look of the all of the Disney characters, ran towards the room where the one and only icon.

"Honey", said Minnie, "We have trouble."

"And it's very urgent", said Daisy Duck.

Then, the chair turned and it reveals to be Mickey Mouse.

"What seems to be the trouble?", asked Mickey.

Later, everyone at Disneyland are talking to each other and murmuring about what has happened. Then, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy stood on their chairs.

"They're waiting", said Daisy.

"This meeting has a purpose, Daisy", said Mickey, "and it has to be carried out."

"Gosh", said Goofy, "Do you really think it's true, Mickey? Hayuk."

"It is true, Goofy", said Mickey and gazes at the horrified look of some of the Disney characters faces, "They need to know."

A moment later, all five of the original Disney characters spoke.

"Citizens of Disneyland", said Mickey, "May we have your attention, please?"

"That alarm must've made you feel terrified", said Minnie, "But that's not why you reacted this way."

"If anyone has something to say, please do so", said Mickey.

"Pardon me, Mr. Mickey", said a voice from behind him and when he turns around, it reveals to be Jiminy Cricket, the grasshopper and conscience of Pinocchio, "I believe I have the answer you're looking for."

"Then, please, go on, Mr. Jiminy", said Mickey and Jiminy took out a message.

"I found this in a shore in Ariel's world after I left Pinocchio with his father", Jiminy as flashbacks show him finding it in Ariel's world, "When I picked it up, it turned dark and it had magic. Magic that is beyond all of our imaginations. It also contained four words. The Queens of Darkness."

The Disney characters gasped and murmured while the ladies replied with horrified looks on their faces.

"Queens of Darkness?", asked Tarzan.

"It can't be", said Jane.

"Do you hear that, Belle?", asked Beast, "They've come back."

"Yes", said Belle, "That means..."

"They'll try and kill us all", said Aladdin.

"Oh, no!", exclaimed Jasmine in horror.

"If my father were here, he would help us", said Simba.

"Surely there must be something anyone can do", said Nala.

"That can't be true", said Hercules, "Can it?"

"Yes, Hercules", said Meg, "Everything can be true."

"Someone has to do something about it", said Mulan.

"We'll get some help, Mulan", said Shang, "Don't worry."

"They've returned", said Ariel, "Is it possible?"

"Oh, Pongo", said Perdita, the Dalmatian.

"Don't worry, Perdy", said Pongo, Perdy's husband, "Nothing's going to happen to us."

"Do you guys hear that?", asked Doc, "The Darks of Queeness- I mean Darkness- I mean."

"QUEENS OF DARKNESS!", shouted the five dwarves, including Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Grumpy, and Bashful.

"Yes", said Doc, "The Queens of Darkness has returned. What should we do, princess?"

"I don't know, Doc", said Snow White, "What do you think, Charming?"

"Maybe Mickey should tell us", said Prince Charming (the Disney character, not the DreamWorks character)

"Mr. Mickey, I'm afraid that our old enemies have returned", said Jiminy Cricket, "I suggest we need some assistance."

"You're right", said Mickey, "Citizens of Disneyland, please don't panic. I understand that you're a bit worried, but I'll tell you what we need to do. We're going to need some assistance. By finding some other characters. Characters that are not Disney related and they're from different worlds. And I may find some familiar faces that would help us. People who make franchises to compete with our new movies. Movies that came out every year as we do."

"Mickey, you don't mean...", said Minnie.

"Yes, Minnie", said Mickey Mouse, "DreamWorks Animation and Blue Sky Studios."

"But, Mr. Mickey", said Daisy, "Are you sure they're the ones that can assist us?"

"Yes, Daisy", said Mickey Mouse, "It was sad to see Jeffrey Katzenberg leave us, but even after that, he managed to help his employees put heart and effort into their own movies like Walt Disney did for his employees. Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, and other movies that maintained the balance between being very comedic and very serious with adult subject matters. Blue Sky Studios, however, did mostly comedies and relied on casting pop artists, but they only did two movies that maintained the same balance as well. Ice Age and Epic. They also managed to have their heart as well as DreamWorks Animation did. You see, the reason why I brought this up is because of one important thing. Over the past few decades, we have not only managed to give the whole world what they wanted in terms of entertainment, but we managed to make people learn lessons about what it means to live in a world where peace, courage, and love are made. DreamWorks and Blue Sky did exactly that and so did we. Due to their credit, at the very least, they managed to live up to us. To live to their expectations and find their audiences. We have lived up to the whole world's expectations and if we're going to send evil back to whence it came, we're going to have to work together. Not only as a team. Not only as different people. But as a family. We are family and we will never let it be torn apart by the dark side. That's why we need their help. So, everyone, if you have something to say about the whole thing, please do so."

The Disney characters spoke to each other and agreed to the whole idea, realizing that their Non-Disney enemies may have competed against them, but deep down inside, they have the one thing they always had their entires: Heart. The most powerful thing that the most popular icons have always maintained.

"Mickey, I think it's going to work", said Minnie.

"If those guys are the only ones who can do this, then I'm with them", said Donald.

Mickey Mouse smiles and spoke, "Meeting adjourned."

The five original Disney characters left the meeting as did the other Disney characters.

"What else should we do?", asked Daisy, "Aside from getting DreamWorks and Blue Sky to help?"

"We're going to create something that would protect us from dark magic", said Mickey, "Come with me. I want to show you four something."

Mickey takes the four to his room where he takes out a bunch of uniforms from his closet.

"Mickey, what are those?", asked Daisy.

"These are Disney uniforms", said Mickey, "Aqua blue colored uniforms that can deflect any kind of darkness that can penetrate you. Let's put them on."

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy put on their uniforms.

"Now", said Mickey, "Let's hold hands and close our eyes. Remember what Peter Pan use to say think happy thoughts?"

"You mean, when he uses pixie dust?", asked Daisy.

"Exactly", said Mickey, "Only this time, when he do that, our uniforms contain some magic as well."

"Really?", asked Donald.

"Let's give this a shot, then", said Goofy and the five closed their eyes.

A moment later, their uniforms glowed brightly and the five opened their eyes. They became amazed at their new magic.

"Mickey", said Minnie, "They're glowing."

"My goodness", said Goofy, "Hayuk."

"Amazing", said Donald.

"So beautiful", said Daisy.

"Together, nothing would stand between the power of goodness", said Mickey, "As long as we have each other."

The five looked at each other and smiled.


	4. Tyra's Nightmare

The Animevengers TV Series

Chapter 2: Tyra's Nightmare

In the Animevengers headquarters, Tyra is sleeping in her bedroom she made. Then, she dreams herself in earth in an abandoned city at New York where there is not sign of any human being.

"Where in the blazes am I?", asked Tyra, "Is this real?"

Tyra flies around New York, searching for any human who would tell her what has happened. Nearly twenty minutes later, she has found nothing. She goes to a train station to rest until someone will find her. Nearly eight hours later, at night, she heard a voice that seemed to be familiar.

"Tyra", said the voice and as Tyra wakes up, she follows it.

After flying below a few stairways, she came across an empty corner in a construction section where the train tracks are being fixed.

"Tyra", said the voice again and she turns around to see a skeleton Metalbeak, the first leader of the Pure Ones before Kludd took over.

"It can't be", said Tyra.

"Yes it is, my dear", said Metalbeak as he walked towards her, "Even after I was dead, I still exist as a mere memory to those who will follow my path. Kludd has managed to take over and if I return from the dead, which I will not, I will be proud of the legacy that will be carried out."

"Why are you here?", asked Tyra.

"Good question", said Metalbeak as he put his claw on her cheek, "I have come here to send you a message from someone."

"What message, Metalbeak?", asked Tyra again.

"You think there won't be anymore evil in this world?", asked Metalbeak, "His message to you goes like this. Whoever you are, I will find you and kill you. I have brought those who failed to get what they want. That is the message you will receive."

"You don't mean...?", asked Tyra.

"Yes", said Metalbeak, "There are other villains, but only those who came before us. Villains that are made with better motivations than you can possible imagine."

"Who are they, you monster?", asked Tyra sternly.

"That's for you to find out, but it matters not", said Metalbeak, "But what does matter is what happens to this universe. No matter what you do, they will conquer it. No matter what tricks you might pull on them, they will fight back. And no matter what attacks you bring upon them. They will win. That is what would matter."

"That won't happen, Metalbeak", said Tyra, "The Animevengers will triumph over evil. They are the example of goodness and evil cannot destroy it."

"Well... that is a mistake", said Metalbeak, "Too bad your friends aren't here to help you this time."

Then, suddenly, a bunch of skeleton-like humans crawled towards Tyra and grabbed her by the wings.

"What are you doing?", asked Tyra, "No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The skeletons climbed over the owl, covering her. A moment later, Tyra woke up from the horrific nightmare.

"Oh my goodness", said Tyra, "Only a bad dream."

Tyra went back to sleep.


	5. An Invitation

**_The Animevengers TV Series_**

 ** _The Queens of Darkness Part 1_**

 ** _Chapter 3: An Invitation_**

The next day, outside the Animevengers headquarters, the DreamWorks characters (the Vikings, the Kung Fu Masters, and the Guardians of Childhood) and the Blue Sky characters (Rio) walked towards the door. Then, a moment later, the it opened and the two groups entered. Inside, Tyra is watching the skies from her window and she hears footsteps.

"Well, I'll be blessed", said Tyra, "Welcome back, friends."

"Tyra", said Hiccup, "We came here to tell you something."

"It's the others", said Jack Frost.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Tyra.

"Let's just say that the Shrek group and Madagascar group went back to their separate worlds", said Jack Frost, "They wanted to take a break after our previous battles."

"And the Leafmen and other humans went back to their world to study more about nature", said Blu, "Oh, and the Ice Age group are still in their world traveling to other lands."

"And where's Nico and Pedro?", asked Tyra.

"They're alright", said Jewel, "They're in Rio for awhile, and then they're heading towards the Amazon in a few days. My father's planning to train them to become professional leaders of the tribe."

"And Master Shifu isn't here right now", said Tigress, "He's doing some research about the ancient history of Kung Fu."

"And uh, Po brought his stuff with him in case we might get killed", said Viper and the Furious Five stared at Po for a moment.

"What?", asked Po.

"Next time, just try and bring other stuff other than action figures", said Monkey.

"I have", said Po, "I brought some soup in case we stay here for the night and uh... oh, there's this floor mat I brought from the Jade Palace.

"And Stoick, my father", said Hiccup, "He's... There's something you guys need to know about him."

"What is it?", asked Jack Frost, "What happened to him?"

Hiccup, Astrid, and the other teenager vikings weighed their head down and shook their heads "no".

"You mean...?", asked Blu.

"Oh, no", said Jewel.

"Hiccup", said Jack Frost, "I don't know what to say. I'm... he was your... I'm sorry."

"My mother went the same way", said Po, "I know how you feel, Hiccup."

"Thank you, Po", said Hiccup.

"If your father were here, he would've assisted you as always", said Tyra.

"Thanks, Tyra", said Hiccup, "So, what have you been doing?"

"I just had a nightmare last night", said Tyra, "Words cannot describe how horrible it was."

"As in, scariest way horrible?", asked Tuffnut and the vikings stared at him, "Just saying."

"Indeed, it was, Tuffnut", said Tyra, "In my dream, Metalbeak was there but he was only a skeleton."

"Well, that's scary", said Ruffnut.

"He told me that there are other villains from separate worlds, but not like the ones we fought in your worlds", said Tyra, "It's something else than that."

"What do you think they are, Tyra?", asked Hiccup.

"Are you saying there like other bad guys that we've never seen before?", asked Po.

"Whoever they are, I think they might be even worse", said Astrid.

"Worse than Alvin and Dagur?", asked Hiccup.

"Exactly", said Astrid.

"We must find someone who knows who these villains are", said Tyra, "Someone who is still alive for a few decades."

Then, an eagle flew above the dome and tossed a letter that flew to the ground.

"What's this?", asked Tyra and opens the letter which said.

GREETINGS, STRANGER.

THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT TO YOU FOR A REASON. OUR OLD ENEMIES HAVE RETURNED AND WE NEED SOME PERSONAL ASSISTANCE TO DEFEAT THEM. AND THAT SOMEONE IS YOU. THE DREAMWORKS GROUP AND BLUE SKY GROUP. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WE CALLED YOU, MEET US AT DISNEYLAND. WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH FOOD AND COMFORT WHILE GIVING YOU THE INFORMATION YOU'LL NEED.

WITH PERSONAL REGARDS AND RESPECT,

MICKEY MOUSE.

"Mickey Mouse?", asked Ruffnut.

"What kind of a name is that?", asked Tuffnut, "No, seriously. What does that name mean?"

"Is he some sort of leader of another world that we haven't seen before?", asked Hiccup.

"Because if he is, it'll be awesome!", exclaimed Po.

"And he's just the right person we'll need", said Tyra, "I haven't seen him before, but I'm sure that with him on our side, we will triump over these new villains. So, who's ready to come with me to Disneyland?"

"We'll do it", said Jack Frost, "As long as I got Bunny on my side."

"Don't press your luck, mate", said Bunny, "I'll help you whatever I can. North, Tooth Fairy, and Sandy are busy with their jobs. Next month's christmas and Easter's only five months away."

"It's all settled", said Tyra, "We leave together."


	6. Meeting The Mouse Leader

_**The Animevengers TV Series**_

 _ **The Queens of Darkness Part 1**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Meeting The Mouse Leader**_

Later, the two groups led by Tyra walked far away from the dome. A few days later, they rested and survived by eating each other's foods from their separate culture. The next day, the two groups reached a mountain peak where it gets very windy and chilly.

"Oh, it's so chilly out here", said Astrid.

"I'll say", said Po.

"I can take chill anyday", said Jack Frost, "Whenever I like."

"Of course you do since you still have powers that can turn everything chilly", said Hiccup.

"Shh", said Tyra, "Listen."

The snow white owl and the two groups hear a windy tornado. Only this time, a magical windy tornado and as it glows brightly, a mouse came out. The groups become awed by the white light. However, when Mickey Mouse came out of the light, Tyra spoke.

"Mickey Mouse", said Tyra, "The true leader of Disneyland."

"You must be Tyra, the owl who's been recruiting every character Disney and Non-Disney alike", said Mickey Mouse, "We meet at last. And those two groups. The DreamWorks group and the Blue Sky group. Where's the Rio group and Epic group?"

"They're busy at their worlds", said Jewel, "It's just me and Blu."

"I see", said Mickey Mouse, "Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandy, Jewel, and Blu. I've heard about your history with the world and your actions that made a difference."

"How did you know our names?", asked Hiccup.

"Because it's so awesome?", asked Po in an excited manner.

"I'll explain later", said Mickey Mouse, "Give me a moment with Tyra alone."

"If you say so", said Blu and the DreamWorks group and Blue Sky group leave the two.

"Tyra, I'm here to bring you some news" said Mickey Mouse, "A force is returning from the dead. Is there something you know? It can be anything."

"I had a dream two days ago", said Tyra, "I was on earth where no living being existed. Then, I met a skeleton body of an old enemy that is married to my sister. Metalbeak. He said that there are other villains who will stop at nothing to rule this world and destroy it."

"Then, we have to bring your friends to Disneyland", said Mickey Mouse, "It's time they know about it as well."

"What is it, Mr. Mickey?", asked Tyra.

"You'll see, Tyra", said Mickey Mouse, "We will see."

The two turned towards the DreamWorks group and the Blue Sky group and the group walked together to the portal. Once they entered it, they hear the song "When You Wish Upon A Star" playing in the background. After the song ends, the group now find themselves far away from the gateway to the Disneyland castle.

"Wow", said Po, "It's so... awesome!"

"This castle", said Hiccup.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before", said Astrid.

"That's not the best part", said Mickey Mouse, "We have several characters inside the castle. People that have survived through bad times by believing in themselves. There were dark times for them, but they managed to find their way out of them."

"You mean... we're not the only ones who had dark times in our worlds?", asked Jack Frost.

"Precisely", said Mickey Mouse, "Now, come with me, everyone. It's time we see the Non-Disney and Disney characters face to face."

Mickey Mouse and the Non-Disney groups along with Tyra entered the gateway to Disneyland, they saw lush fertile forests, rivers and waterfalls, and a rainbow with bright colors.

"Beautiful", said Tyra as the groups walked past the beautiful landscape of Disneyland.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long! I was busy at work for the past year and I was going through some hard times. Anyway here's the chapter and I'll make another one which will be coming up soon!**


End file.
